juste un jeu qui plante
by sakurapika
Summary: et si les persos de TOS par une raison inconnue arriver sur terre et si il rencontrer d'autres persos de d'autres tales of m'enfin voyais par vous meme...
1. Chapter 1

Tethe'alla...

Le groupe de Lloyd se regroupait au pied des restes de la Tour du Salut pour récupérer leur amie Colette qui avait été enlevée par Mithos Yggdrasill pour la seconde fois.

Lloyd fit appel a l'épée éternelle pour les envoyer sur Welgaïa. Une fois cela fait, ils avancèrent dans Welgaïa quand les compagnons de Lloyd, c'est à dire Génis, Raine, Sheena, Zélos, Régal et Préséa furent pris dans une illusion visant à les déstabiliser.

Heureusement pour eux Kratos et Yuan les deux anciens compagnons de Mithos Yggdrasill leur vinrent en aide!

Ils continuèrent as avancer et se retrouvèrent vite devant Mithos et Colette c'est ainsi qu'un énième combat commença...

- Allez Repede encourage-moi je vais affronter Mithos!

- Wouaafff!

[...]

As la fin du combat le groupe de Lloyd ayant récupéré Colette s'apprêtait as retourner sur Tethe'alla quand...le jeu planta!

- Quoi!tu peut pas me faire ça mon adorable Gamecube! Pas après avoir battu Mithos!

BROOMMM!

Yuri de son prénom se cacha sous la table basse quand les tremblements de terre commença majordome la rejoignit dans le salon, là une lumière bleu apparu.

Yuri attendit que les tremblements s'arrêtent pour sortir de sa cachette, elle se retrouva soudain face aux héros de TOS en chair et en os!

Yuri - Je ... j'y crois pas, Repede mord-moi!

CROC!

Yuri - Aiieeeee!Pas si fort!

Repede - Wouaff...

Le groupe de Lloyd curieux de savoir ou ils était s'avança vers Yuri enfin surtout Lloyd qui voulait surement sympathiser.

[Yuri]

Je suis en train de rêver, Lloyd Irving me tend la main!Je repris contenance et répondit à son geste par respect puis je dis à Seb, mon meilleur ami de majordome d'aller préparer du thé pendant que ma servante s'occupait de la salle à manger pour accueillir tout ce beau monde. Vous avez l'air surpris? Mais oui je suis une enfant de riche.

Yuri - Vous devez sûrement vous demander ou vous êtes non?

Lloyd - Oui on devait normalement revenir à...

Yuri - Tethe'alla je sais. Vous êtes sur une planète appelée Terre.

Colette - Oh! mais comment savez-vous qu'on devait revenir à Tethe'alla?

Je retournais près de ma table basse et pris le boitier de mon jeu Tales of Symphonia, puis je le tendis à Colette qui le regarda. Lloyd étant curieux, il jeta un œil aussi.

Lloyd - Mais c'est nous Colette!

Colette - Oui il y as même Zélos et Sheena!

Les deux concernés se rapprochèrent de Lloyd et Colette pour voir cela et tous les quatre se regardèrent avant de se tourner vers moi. Je leur expliquais qui ils étaient et pourquoi je semblais tout connaitre sur eux! Après cela, je les emmenais dans la salle à manger ou du thé et des gâteaux nous attendaient bien sagement quand la porte d'entrée claqua. C'était Estelle!

Estelle - Salut Yuri! Il parait que tu as des invités spéciaux ?

Yuri - Qui t'a dit sa?...Enfin non je sais qui te l'a dit !

Estelle et Yuri - Sébastien...

Colette - Bonjour...

Estelle se tourna vers Colette et comprit pourquoi c'était des invités spéciaux. Cette dernière se jeta sur Colette et la serra fort dans ses bras en répétant

" Coletto, Coletto, Coletto "!

Au bout de quelques minutes elle daigna lâcher Colette qui avait perdu connaissance.

Estelle - J'y crois pas! Pourquoi les personnages de TOS sont la dans ta maison Yuri?

Yuri - Si je le savais...bon buvons avant que le thé ne soit froid!

On s'installa à table et ma servante qui s'appelle Anna et que comme de par hasard Kratos regarde comme une bête curieuse, nous servit le thé et nous coupa le gâteau avant de s'éclipser dans la cuisine.

[...]

Je regarda Estelle discutait avec Kratos, Yuan, Régal et Préséa, des vieux dis donc !Si elle m'entendait, elle me ferait passer un sale quart d'heure! Bon voyons ce que font les autres, Zélos et Sheena se disputent et Raine, Colette,Lloyd et Génis me regarde.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai?

Yuri - Oui?

Raine - On parlait de quand tu t'es mis à rire sans raison.

Yuri - Ah ça! Je rigolais parce que les vieux se sont regrouper dans leur coin!

Estelle - Qu'est-ce que je viens d'entendre?

Yuri - Oh rien! Fais pas attention!

Elle chuchota quelque chose et soudain un truc me tomba sur la tête. Ça fait mal!Colette ramassa l'objet en question oh non la s***(Estelle) elle m'a lancé un marteau boing! Je la fusillai du regard et elle se mit à rire!

Yuri - Repede venge-moi!

Ce dernier voulu se jeter sur Estelle mais elle envoya bouler contre la porte de la salle as manger qui donne sur le retenta une approche mais elle lança un " gardien " pour se protéger et Repede revint à mes cotés, bredouille.

Repede - Wouaff!

Yuri – T'as fais ce que t'as pu mon chien, ne t'en fais pas!

Raine – Dis moi Yuri vous pouvez utiliser la magie ici?

Yuri - Oui les nobles utilisent la magie, seuls eux le peuvent!

Estelle - Et nos serviteurs se battent à l'épée!

Génis - On peut voir de quoi tu est capable Yuri?

Yuri - Bien sûr Génis!

Nous quittâmes la salle à manger puis ma demeure pour se diriger vers la forêt. Nous croisâmes Jade, mon chauffeur et nous lui dîmes bonjour avant de s'engouffrer dans la forêt.

Arrivée là où je voulais venir, je m'arrêtai et demandai au groupe de s'éloigner un peu de moi, je vais leur lancer " indignation " tiens!

Un cercle magique apparu sous mes pieds, signe que je m'apprêtais à lancer mon sort...le sort prêt, j'ouvris la bouche et criai:

Yuri - INDIGNATION!

Là une explosion survint au milieu de la forêt et on se regroupa .Génis m'applaudit. Je ne comprends pas, lui aussi sait faire " indignation " pourtant, alors pourquoi il... Je ferais mieux de ne pas chercher à comprendre, j'ai déjà mon cerveau en compote! Nous retournâmes à la maison et je demandai as Seb de montrer les chambres aux garçons et Anna aux filles pendant qu'Estelle et moi discutions.

Estelle - Alors dis moi, il y en a un qui te plaît?

Yuri - Quoi!...Occupe-toi plutôt de ton Seb au lieu de vouloir jouer les agences matrimoniales!

Estelle - Oh je plaisantais!Sérieusement tu compte faire quoi?

Yuri - Je dois en parler au Roi premièrement.

? - Vous avez un Roi?

On leva la tête vers le haut des escaliers c'était que Zélos qui descendait pour nous voir. Pourquoi me regarde t-il comme ça? Ce n'est pas que cela me dérange mais bon je n'ai plus de confiance envers hommes! Estelle s'aperçut de mon trouble et posa sa main sur mon épaule pour m'apaiser puis se remit face à Zélos et lui dit

Estelle - Oui nous avons un Roi et je suis sa fille.

A suivre...

Yuri : Du n'importe quoi! Du grand n'importe quoi!

Anna : Toujours aussi négatif mon pauvre!

Génis : Dis moi qui va aimer ça franchement! Ça ressemble à rien ton truc!

Anna : Merci de me soutenir les gars, sympa!Kratos, et toi t'en penses quoi?

Kratos :...(toujours entrain de mater Anna la servante)

Yuan : Il n'est pas en état de te répondre. Tu n'as qu'as demander conseil à tes lectrices.

Anna : Tiens, c'est une bonne idée ça Yuan! Au moins quelqu'un qui m'aide dans cette pièce! Bon, dites moi mes lectrices si mon histoire est à continuer ou pas?


	2. Chapter 2

voila le chapitre 2 vue et corriger par marina kaede elric yuy(merci ^^)d'ailleurs pour répondre as ta question si anna était la réincarnation de la femme de kratos la réponse viendras surement plus tard dans l'histoire(tout est déja dans ma tête mais je n'ai rien écris encore!)

bonne lecture.

CHAPITRE 2

Yuri - «Zélos voulut ajouter quelque chose mais le retour du reste du groupe l'en empêcha alors chacun vaqua à une occupation. Moi j'en profitai pour monter dans ma chambre, là je serai en paix pour écrire tout ce qui s'est passé depuis ma partie de jeu vidéo!»

voilà sa ira pour l'instant...

Je refermai le cahier quand on frappa à ma porte. Qui cela peut bien être? Je lui dis d'entrer. Ah! C'est Lloyd. Il regarda ma chambre de fond en comble, super, et j'ai pas l'air de le déranger non plus!Je lui demandai ce qu'il voulait et

il me répondit que tout le monde se demande ce que je faisais depuis plus d'une demi-heure enfermée dans ma chambre.

Yuri - Ah! J'étais juste en train d'écrire.

Lloyd - Et tu...

Estelle - YURI!

Estelle rentra en trombe dans ma chambre avec son téléphone à la

main. Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore?

Yuri - Oui?

Estelle - Mon père a eu vent de ce qui se passait ici et il a dit qu'il souhaitait nous voir! Il vient d'envoyer quelqu'un qui nous servira

d'escorte.

Yuri - Quoi déjà?

Je me levai de ma chaise et commençai à tourner en rond dans ma chambre sous les regards d'Estelle et de Lloyd. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant?Le Roi aurait pu attendre quelques semaines avant de faire parler de lui!

Yuri - Bon et bien attendons notre escorte.

Estelle - Et si on allait tous se baigner dans ta piscine? Avec le temps magnifique qu'il fait dehors, on aurait tort de pas en profiter!Lloyd t'es partant?

Lloyd - Oui...je vois pas d'inconvénient.

Yuri - Si il y en a un gros!

Estelle - ?

Yuri - Zélos va encore me regarder !Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me veut mais je n'aime pas ça!

Estelle - Tu n'as qu'à demander à Sheena de surveiller tes arrières!

Yuri - Bonne idée, va lui dire Estelle pendant que je me prépare.

Estelle et Lloyd quittèrent ma chambre et moi je cherchai un maillot de bain, qui se trouvait tout au fond de mon armoire quand j'eus l'impression de sentir des mains me toucher partout sur le corps. Oh! Non ça recommence, je m'enfermai

dans les toilettes et vomis mon déjeuner dedans...

[ Estelle...]

J'enfilai mon maillot et rejoignis les autres au bord de la piscine. Là, je m'installai sur une chaise longue et pris un verre que Seb me servait , Lloyd et

Génis s'amusaient dans l'eau avec un ballon. Préséa sirotait un verre à coté

de moi. Régal et Yuan bronzaient, Zélos et Sheena se disputaient encore et Kratos

était dans son coin à regarder un arbre. Là, Yuri arriva et se jeta dans l'eau, faisant reculer Lloyd qui se cogna contre le bord de la piscine.

Colette - Lloyd!

Yuri plongea sous l'eau et remonta avec Lloyd qu'elle allongea sur le sol.

Yuri - Estelle ou Raine vous pouvez soigner sa blessure à la tête?

Raine - Oui bien sur.

Raine s'assit à coté de Yuri et lança ses premiers soins sur Lloyd qui commençait à revenir à lui...

[ Lloyd...]

J'ouvre les yeux et vois flou. Où suis-je? Une ombre apparait au dessus de moi, qui est-ce? Je suis mort, c'est ça? Je suis au paradis?Je lève la main et la pose sur l'ombre,c'éest doux. L'ombre repousse ma main mais non!Je plaque de

nouveau ma main sur la douceur et je me prends un coup dans l'estomac qui me

ramène à la réalité...

[Yuri...]

Lloyd reprenait enfin ses esprits. Non mais ça lui prend souvent de gifler les gens sans raison ? Je retournai dans l'eau et fis des longueurs pour me

calmer. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui as prit? Pourtant il semblait doux au dé! Qu'est-ce qui me prends à moi maintenant? Ne me dites pas que

j'aurais le béguin pour ce type! Non c'est pas possible, j'ai pas les idées claires à cause de ce qui m'est arrivé tout à l'heure. Une main me stoppa. Ce n'était qu'Estelle qui devait être inquiète comme toujours.

Estelle - Toi t'es en pleine réflexion sur ce qui vient de se passer non?

Yuri - Eh bien...oui il m'a gifler sans raison!

On se tourna vers le groupe. Lloyd était dans les bras de Colette. Fais comme si tu t'en foutais Yuri, allez! Je sortis de la piscine et rentrai dans la maison pour retourner dans ma chambre. La porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes après, elle

prit place à côté de moi et me prit dans ses bras ou je pleurai un bon coup...


	3. Chapter 3

Je me trouvais dans une chambre. Pas n'importe quelle chambre, c'est dans celle-ci que je me suis faite violée six ans plus tôt!Non,je vous en prie,sortez moi

de là, je ne veux pas revivre ça encore!J'essayais de penser à autre chose mais le bruit de la porte qui claquait me distraya et je perdis le fil de mes pensées,

mince !Je relevai la tête et me retrouvai face à Lloyd!Euh... Il y a erreur sur personne là! Ce dernier me poussa contre le lit, m'attacha les mains pour m'empêcher de bouger. Non! Lloyd ne peut pas faire ça! Je vous en supplie! Laissez moi me réveiller, je ne veux pas voir Lloyd dans le rôle de mon bourreau!Je rouvris les yeux et vis mon véritable bourreau, et non Lloyd

Ouf...mais n'empêche, je ne veux pas assister encore à ça! Réveillez-moi !

" Mademoiselle Yuri, Yuri, réveillez-vous, vous faites un cauchemar!"

Je sentis quelqu'un me secouer et je sursautai quand je sortis de mon "cauchemar".

Estelle et Anna se trouvaient à mes côtés. Je me relevais et leur dit que tout allait pour le mieux. Estelle me sourit et quitta ma chambre, Anna au contraire

ne semblait pas convaincue par mes dires. Elle s'assit sur mon lit et me dit que j'avais parlé dans mon sommeil et que je répétais souvent:

" Non, Lloyd..."

Je piquais un fard en pensant qu'Estelle ait pu entendre ça et j'espérais qu'elle n'irait pas le balancer aux autres!Je décidai d'aller

prendre un bain, j'avais énormément transpiré cette nuit. Anna me laissa seule mais d'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense, j'avais l'impression que cette dernière voulait me dire quelque chose mais quoi? Oh et puis je lui

demanderai après.

[...]

Je descendis au salon. Tout le monde était debout, c'était surprenant d'ailleurs.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers moi, bon ça à l'air d'aller. Estelle n'a pas vendu la mèche! En parlant d'elle, je ne la voyais pas dans la pièce et Sébastien non plus d'ailleurs! Je sentis quelque chose se frotter contre ma jambe. Oh mon Repede, avec la venue des persos de TOS je l'avais oublié, le pauvre!Je me baissais et lui caressais le dos, il adore que je lui fasse ça mon Repede!

Colette - Ça va mieux Yuri? Estelle nous a dit que tu as fait un cauchemar.

Yuri - Oui ça va mieux, ne t'inquiète pas! ^^ Bon j'ai une faim de loup, Anna, le déjeuner est prêt?

Anna - Oui Mademoiselle Yuri, on n'attendait plus que vous.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle à manger , tout était sur la table alors je m'installai à ma place habituelle et invitai mes invités à en faire de même. On

entama le déjeuner quand Yuan ,qui buvait un café pour ceux que sa intéresse,me regardait, j'ai un truc qui va pas sur le visage, c'est ça! Parce que Zélos, ça passe encore, mais pas Yuan quoi! Yuri t'es bête, il a sûrement quelque chose à te demander! Pfff quelle sotte je fais moi!

Yuri - Oui Yuan?

Yuan - Pardon de te regarder comme ça Yuri, mais as-tu une idée de comment on va retourner chez nous?

Yuri - Bonne question! Mon père l'aurait sûrement su mais moi pour l'instant, j'en sais rien!

Lloyd - D'ailleurs en parlant de tes parents, on ne les a pas vu. Ils sont où?

Yuri - Euh mes parents ils sont...morts. Et si on parlait d'autre chose?

Lloyd - Pardon...

Je pris un croissant et l'avalai d'une traite! Pourquoi doit on me parler de mes parents? Ma mère est morte quelques années après ma naissance, je crois que

j'avais quatre ans, et mon père est mort il y a six après que mon frère ait disparu! Pour être claire, j'ai perdu toute ma famille, enfin non, Anna et Seb sont toujours là eux! Je me tournais vers Repede et repensais au jour ou mon père me l'a confié. Il venait juste de venir au monde et c'était un ami à mon père qui lui avait donné...mais oui! Cet ami doit savoir comment les persos de TOS peuvent retourner chez eux ! Comment il s'appelle déjà cet ami?...Ça va me revenir, ça va me revenir!...Non ça ne me revient pas! Flûte!

DING-DONG!

Qui peut bien me déranger alors que je déjeune là ?

Je me levai et dis au groupe que je revenais vite et sortis de la salle à manger. Dans le salon se

tenait un type aux longs cheveux rouge, comme moi. Il portait un costume noir et rouge, c'est qui ce type? Pas notre escorte j'espère, il parait austère! Je

m'avançai vers Estelle qui était revenue de sa petite entrevue avec Sébastien et lui demandai qui c'était?

Estelle - C'est Asch, notre escorte, Yuri.

Yuri – Quoi? Ton père aurait pu nous envoyer quelqu'un de plus sympathique!

Asch – Mesdemoiselles, on n'a pas de temps à perdre,nous devrions partir!

Yuri – Vous, je ne vous ai pas sonné !Le temps ici, c'est moi qui décide si on le perd ou pas!

Non mais quel manque d'éducation! Je le détaillais encore un peu et remarquais qu'il cachait sa main droite!Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à cacher sur cette main? Je le saurai, parole de Yuri Fon Fabre, ce que ce dernier cache, sa main droite! Je retournais dans la salle à manger, le groupe terminait de déjeuner et

s'apprêtait à nous rejoindre dans le salon.

Yuri - L'escorte vient d'arriver, je dois partir. J'espère que vous ne serez pas perdus en attendant mon retour!

Estelle – Yuri, et si on les prenait avec nous pour notre sécurité? On ferait mieux d'avoir des épéistes avec nous!Lloyd, tu viens avec nous, c'est catégorique!

Yuri – Quoi? Mais tu ne me demandes pas mon avis d'abord!

Estelle - Pas envie...

Je voyais sur son visage son sourire machiavélique, elle a un truc derrière la tête celle-la! Tss j'espère que sa ne concerne pas mon cauchemar! On revint dans le salon où Anna m'attrapa le poignet et m'emmena jusque dans ma chambre. Ah enfin! Elle allait me dire ce qu'elle voulait me dire tout à l'heure! La porte à peine claquée, Anna sortait ma valise de dessous mon armoire, alors c'est juste pour ça, pfft. Bon, j'engage la conversation

sinon elle ne me le dira jamais!

Yuri - Qu'est ce qui se passe Anna?

Anna - Euh je sais pas si je dois vous le dire Mademoiselle Yuri.

Yuri - Pourquoi Anna? Tu sais bien qu'on ne se cache rien depuis le temps. 15 ans déjà que tu es à mon service !

Anna - Bon d'accord, en fait cette nuit, j'ai eu des bribes de souvenirs de ma vie d'avant il y a 15 ans...

Yuri - Et?

Elle s'apprêtait à me dire la suite quand Estelle intervint pour que je me dépêche, notre escorte se faisait impatient! Bon, je pris quelques vêtements et

les fourrai dans ma valise,la fermai et quittai ma chambre, Anna sur les talons.

Yuri – Bon, allez! En avant, vieille troupe!

Nous sortîmes dehors la voiture nous attendait devant. Je rangeai ma valise dans le coffre et montai à l'arrière avec Lloyd, alors qu'Estelle montait à l'avant avec l'escorte. On fit un signe d'au revoir au groupe et la

voiture démarra pour quitter vite ma propriété! J'espère qu'ils vont s'en sortir, les autres. Et dire qu'Anna n'a pas pu me dire le fin mot de l'histoire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas

revoir ma maison de si tôt!


End file.
